


Good Luck to the Barley Mow

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hoshimeguri, ainana zines, post story, spoilers for post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Coda catches up with his old leader Fang, with only a communicator and the moon as their means for connection.
Relationships: Coda/Fang (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 3





	Good Luck to the Barley Mow

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Ainana Zine 'Celestial Skies'! Bestia is still my fave planet and group of characters hehe, I always like exploring the relationship between Fang and Coda.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once in a while, the mead tastes bitter to Coda. The meat isn’t as enticing. With every bite it seems bland like any other stall meal. Burst Roar seems happy, they all happily guzzle down their drinks and eat every dish put in front of them. This is a victory meal, another successful journey for goods and enjoying the spoils they received from it. He looks around at his crew, enjoying their happiness and the well deserved night off.

There is always something missing nowadays, not just at their meals but on every journey and every interaction. Coda sighs, he knows the answer like always but thoughts still drift to him when the nights were lonely and empty. Picking up the stein he makes his way out to their ship deck, docked by the waters of Sirena. Looking out into the vast ocean, the moon reflection creates a continuous sky of stars.

“Boss! We found another barrel to drink, wanna toast??” An inebriated shipmate stumbles out, Coda can hear his crew calling out as they realize he isn’t around.

Coda smiles, lifting up his drink. “Give one in my honor, my head is a bit dizzy so I need some fresh air.”

“I-It will be my honor!” They bow, though stumble a bit before excusing themselves and returning to their crewmates. Coda could hear the loud whooping cheers for him.

“This one is for our Captain!”

“He knows we aren’t worthy, but damn it he always believes we can get the job done!”

“They really need to calm down or else the Kingdom’s gonna wake up.” Coda still can’t help but smile and yet, calling himself “Captain” is still a habit he has yet to pick up himself. He takes a swig of mead, his holo-device alerting him in the moment to pick up. He coughs up his drink and wipes his face, flattening his ears to look more presentable.

“This is Coda of Burst Roar speaking.”  
A hearty laugh is made. “You always think someone of high status is gonna call, you can relax Captain.” Fang appears in the call, relaxed, smiling as Coda’s face changes from earnest to embarrassed.

“Well, a good leader is always ready to take command.”

“Who told you that?” Fang asks, smirking before taking a big swig of his mead.

“The previous Burst Roar leader, he was a good man.”

“Hm, wish I’d met him. Probably would’ve been fun to be with.”

Coda can’t help but smile at the remark. “Cheeky as ever.” He swirls around his drink. “You forget however that you are of high status, my King. A call from you could mean anything.” He takes a sip, realizing what he said he coughs on his own drink. “I-I didn’t mean to disrespect -”

Fang laughs again, almost falling over on his end of the call. Wiping his face free from his own drink, which he almost spit out. “Relax, Coda, you know me as Burst Roar Fang and that’s who I’ll always be.” He’s moved out onto his own balcony, the moonlight reflecting on his face now. “I hope to join you all again someday.”

“Why? You’re the King, you have a place and it’s to take care of our people.” Coda was always very matter of fact when it came to jobs and roles.

Fang took a deep breath, taking in the night air as if he were on his ship with his old crew again. Those nights of drinking to their successful travels, while Coda talked about how he loved being in Burst Roar after a few drinks, those drunken traders were his family.

“I’m happy you’re there, Coda.” Fang smiles, not looking at the communicator but the moon.

Coda, taking a sip of his remaining drink, looks up at the moon. “I’m happy you’re our King, Fang.”

The two laugh, be it the drinks or memories or everything mixing together like the tides coming to shore under the stars. The crew stumbles through a thunderous drinking song, the two in their own little moment join even though one is far off in his kingdom. They will always be part of the same crew, as long as the moon would reflect in the waters.


End file.
